


Don't bet against a Slytherin

by Akeylei



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bondage, Buttplugs, D/s, Dom Tom, Harry has abandonment issues, M/M, Smut, Tom isn't voldemort, cum stuffing, this is pure smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-05-05 11:12:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5373239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akeylei/pseuds/Akeylei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry shouldn't have bet against his lover~:*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The bet

**Author's Note:**

> Warning!!!!! This may come across as a little dubious consent because it seems like harry doesn't have a choice with the dare. You don't EVER have to do a dare if you don't want to it's just a game. Harry just needs a little push and can safeword at anytime.
> 
>  
> 
> If this still feels sensitive to you and you aren't comfortable you can stop reading no one will mind. Esp. Me

“Harry there’s only a few boxes worth of stuff left in your apartment, we should move them in this weekend.” Harry’s hands froze over the pot he was stirring and he started to feel panic well up in his chest. He couldn’t get rid of his flat, what if he and Tom broke up? He would have nowhere to go- “Harry?” His eyes darted toward his lover and Tom could see the escalating panic in them at the mention of getting rid of the small flat Harry had been living in when they first got together.  
“Wh-why do we have to finish it this weekend? I think we should wait a little longer.” Harry diverted.  
Tom’s face took upon pinched, sardonic look, not fooled at all.  
“I thought we had talked about this love, we need the money that’s being put into the apartment for when we get pregnant darling,” Harry’s face took upon a slightly thoughtful, if still mildly upset look. He had hummed and hawed for a long while before looking shyly up at Tom through his long lashes in an attempt to get his way.  
“Ah, ah, lover. I know that look, and I also know that your fears are unfounded,” Tom wraps an arm around Harry's waist and taps his finger to Harry’s nose. “How about we… Make a bet. If I win, we move your boxes in, and if you win we’ll put it off as much as you want.”  
“Yes! That's a great idea!” Harry chirps right away. Forgetting the first rule when living with a Slytherin. 

 

Never bet against a Slytherin.

 

When the bet was proposed, Harry acted unsure. While inside, the submissive part of him squirmed in arousal at the idea of being.. bred.  
"The bet will be whether I can get you pregnant within the month. It seems reasonable, we were already planning on having children soon, I can supply us with the necessary potions. And if I win the bet the extra money from no longer paying to upkeep the rent on your flat will go towards things for our child."  
Harry squirmed. He imagined himself dripping with cum as his lover pistoned inside of him, filling him with their baby.  
Tom noticed Harry's eyes glaze at the thought of being repeatedly filled. His little submissive would soon learn to always be very specific with his bets, and to most definitely not bet against a man from the house of cunning. He had been planning this for a couple of weeks, had provisions and plans set up. His fiancée was always quick to agree to things without much deep thinking. He didn't realise how much trouble he was getting himself into.  
Harry was nodding at Tom while in his mind he was thinking of busying himself with work to avoid giving his love more ways to impregnate him. The idea turned him on, but he was so nervous at the idea of his backup plan being removed, he figured it would be for the best if he just avoided moving in for now. 

But Tom always knew what his sub needed. With a whispered spell his other half was bound in a tie resembling a hog tie but with another loop through the D-ring of the collar Harry wore. 

Harry thrashed and squirmed in his bonds, the feeling of helplessness going directly to his half mast cock. He hardened quickly as Tom ran his graceful fingers through his black mop of hair. Almost like he was petting him. Harry whined and pushed against them as much as he could.

Tom's breath caught at the look of his pet wrapped up so pretty in black ropes.. The only thing that would make it better would be if.. He quickly vanished Harry's clothes and stared for a long time until another questioning whine left the open, pouting lips of his boy. Levitating what was his up the stairs, he spoke.

"We'll get you more comfortable first, in the bed. Maybe I should use a spreader bar and keep my little slut's legs open the whole month," Tom mused in an amused tone. Watching Harry's cock bob as he was lifted up the stairs to their bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This isn't even kind of editted. It's 4:49 am and I felt like you waited 10 000 years for me to add a chapter 2 so you deserve better. I'll edit soon i promise ❤

Tom dropped the levitating spell after positioning Harry to land softly on the bed. It wouldn't do to break his new toy so soon he mused. With a lazy whip of his wand Harry's rope slithered around his body, tucking his knees under his body and causing him to fall face first in the comforter. His back arched seductively- even if it wasn't done purposely. Tom sighed in delight at the pretty picture his love made. Harry blinked very slowly and then turned his head to try to catch a look at his dominant who was now standing behind him. 

Tom grabbed the rope that tangled beautifully along Harry's spine to his ankles and /yanked/, pulling him to the end of the bed. “I think now is a wonderful time to start trying to fill you with my child..” A smirk could be heard in his voice. He glided his long fingers through Harry's wild mane. And there was a pregnant pause. And finally- the rustling of robes being opened. 

Tom held his throbbing member in a light grasp, a mumbled lubrication spell slicked him up and he pressed into his lover's opening. Harry gasped and whined sharply. Tom loved having him like this. So willing and open, so.. Needy. He never felt so powerful as when Harry was mindless for him. Ever so slowly he fed his considerable shaft into his lover’s opening. Pressing into what would soon be marked as his.

“I can't wait till you're full and bred stupid with my children. Only you would be so trusting and pliant as to let me rub a fertility salve into you for a whole week!” Tom growled, finally divulging his plan. Now that his lover had agreed and was tied to him in such an intimate way. “I've been planning this for a good month at least. Got you holiday time booked off, b-been brewing salves for a goddamn weeks!” he started thrusting deeply and heavily. Placing his weight on his partner, displaying his dominance in every way that he could. “And..” for this he leaned in to rumble in Harry's ear. “If you didn't want it all you would have to say is one, little, word.” He smiled menacingly and shifted upwards to speed his thrusts. Harry gasped and writhed. “But you won't will you?” at this his voice gets a pitying quality. “Because you're my little whore.” He bares his teeth and digs his graceful fingers into Harry's waist and pounds into his boneless form. Harry is cumming quickly at this pace, a steady whimpering dripping from his throat. His passage milking on Tom's cock. Until finally Tom pulls half way out, and cums for what feels like forever to Harry. He slides his prone cock out and disappears. 

Harry makes a questioning whine and lifts his head before Tom's hand gently pushes his head down. He slides was Harry supposes must be a buttplug into his sore ass. Harry falls asleep to the feeling of Tom gently applying cream to new bruises.


End file.
